Un tout petit rien
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les petites attentions sont toujours les plus touchantes.


Disclaimer : Phoenix Wright – Ace Attorney est la propriété de Capcom.

Résumé : Les petites attentions sont toujours les plus touchantes.

Note de l'auteur: Cette vignette a été rédigé dans le cadre du calendrier de l'Avent 2019 de la page Facebook "Bibliothèque de Fictions" et mes conditions étaient: 200 mots minimum, 5000 mots maximum, garder en tête l'esprit joyeux et chaleureux de Noël, inclure les mots "guirlande" et "chaleur", inclure la phrase "Joyeux Noël".

**Un tout petit rien**

Le 29 décembre 2016, Benjamin Hunter retourna sur son lieu de travail, comme à son habitude. Avoir été arrêté et incarcéré le jour de Noël, avoir subi trois jours de procès avant d'être totalement innocenté, ne changeaient rien au fait qu'il était procureur et avait un rôle à tenir. De plus, cette fois-ci, au-delà du soulagement de ne pas avoir été faussement condamné pour le meurtre de Robert Hammond, il y avait un autre, plus profond :

Le meurtre de son père avait été vengé, quinze ans après, jour pour jour, in extremis, un jour de plus et comme l'indiquait la loi, l'affaire aurait été classée et oubliée de tous.

Pendant quinze ans, il avait cru qu'il avait accidentellement tué son père en tentant de le secourir.

Pendant quinze ans, il se réveillait chaque nuit, entendant encore dans ses oreilles le cri perçant qu'il avait cru être de son père, tué par son fils involontairement parricide.

Et au final, grâce à l'enquête de Phoenix Wright, il savait désormais qu'il était innocent. Il n'avait pas tué son père, il avait blessé par mégarde Manfred von Karma, qui porterait le coup fatal.

Son mentor avait tué son père.

Ca, cela allait être une chose à surmonter.

Il avait passé les quinze dernières années de sa vie dans le mensonge le plus parfait, entretenu par le roi des procureurs, qui n'avait eu aucun remord à lui faire croire qu'il avait les mains tâchées de sang, pour qu'il s'accuse, quitte à être exécuté.

C'était aussi pour cela que Benjamin avait décidé de retourner travailler dès le lendemain de son acquittement dans l'affaire Hammond comme dans l'affaire DL-6. Il avait besoin de fixer son esprit sur autre chose le plus longtemps possible, pour oublier que son mentor, son père adoptif, était l'assassin de son père biologique. Manfred von Karma avait fait de lui le procureur qu'il était aujourd'hui, il l'avait forgé à son image, dans un stratagème aussi brillant que vicieux. Le temps ferait sans doute son œuvre mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était épuiser son cerveau au point de s'empêcher de se souvenir. Et quoi de mieux que le travail pour cela ? En allant à son bureau, il passa par le commissariat. Voir l'endroit rempli de guirlandes ne le surprit pas plus que cela, ils étaient en pleine période de Noël après tout. Par contre, voir le détective Dick Tektiv en train d'essayer d'en accrocher une devant la porte de son bureau, ça, c'était une première.

\- Tektiv ! Lança-t-il. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

L'homme sursauta puis se retourna, avant de bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que vous avez dit. Veuillez reprendre, en articulant. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison. Ordonna le procureur

Le policier se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant ailleurs, clairement gêné.

\- En fait... Je sais que vous n'aimez pas vraiment les fêtes de fin d'année, Monsieur Hunter. Surtout quand je connais toutes les raisons maintenant. Mais... Même si vous n'aimez pas Noël, je trouvais ça trop triste, parce que, même si vous le ne fêtez peut-être pas, cette année, votre Noël, c'est en détention que vous l'avez passé. Alors, maintenant que le procès est fini et que vous êtes libre, je... Je voulais marquer le coup. Rien de sophistiqué, hein ! Mais, je voulais vous rendre le Noël que Yanni Yogi vous a volé.

Benjamin sentit toute son irritation s'envoler. Il soupira. C'était typique de Tektiv. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'attention le touchait. Plus que d'habitude même. Il sentait comme une légère chaleur dans son être. Il mit cela sur le compte des récents événements qui l'avaient ébranlé. Il remarqua un petit paquet emballé avec soin sur une table non loin.

\- Je vous avais même trouvé quelque chose !

L'homme lui tendit le paquet.

\- Pour un homme si maladroit, le papier est plié avec soin. Pensa Benjamin

Il l'ouvrit avec délicatesse pour y découvrir une boîte en fer, grand format, de sa marque de thé préférée. Le parfum lui était inconnu et de lui-même, il ne se serait pas tourné vers une telle saveur. Mais encore une fois, il était touché. Il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais il l'était, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait le salaire de Tektiv. C'était une marque déjà onéreuse, mais en plus, il avait pris du thé blanc, l'un des plus chers sur le marché. Tout cela, juste pour lui faire plaisir, lui remonter le moral, peu importait dans le fond. Tektiv, malgré ses petits moyens, avait voulu fêter, à sa manière, son retour parmi les civils en homme libre. Il n'était pas sans ignorer non plus que le détective avait été l'un des rares à croire en lui depuis le début de l'affaire et sa loyauté lui était toute acquise. Ne l'avait-il pas prouvé en ne lui tournant pas le dos dès son arrestation quatre jours plus tôt ? Il se permit de lui adresser, l'un de ses rares sourires.

\- Je vous en fais une tasse ? Proposa-t-il

Dick eut alors un sourire qui éclaira son visage, ses lèvres s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Joyeux Noël, Monsieur Hunter !

\- Joyeux Noël, Tektiv.

**FIN**


End file.
